


Cake decorating

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 10: Cooking
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Cake decorating

**Author's Note:**

> baking counts as cooking - shh!

“A cake decorating workshop?” Robert asked and put his hand to Aaron’s forehead. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“I won it, ok? In that charity raffle thing Nicola made us buy tickets for.”

“And you didn’t try to exchange it for something else? Or give it away?”

“I don’t know…” Aaron shrugged. “I thought it could be fun. And you get to take the cake you made home with you.”

“Free cake? Alright, I’m in. let’s go.” Robert said, only half joking. “When is it anyway?”

“You have to go to their website and book a date yourself.” Aaron explained. “I thought we could do it this Sunday? It’s not like we have anything else on.”

“I’ve got a big meeting on Monday with a new client that I should use the Sunday to prepare for…”

“You can take an hour or two to just mess around with some cakes, can’t you? It won’t take all day. It’s just in Hotten.” He stepped closer to Robert and put his hands on his hips. “You are allowed to have some fun once in a while you know.”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” Robert agreed. “Go on then, book it. We’ll see who the ultimate cake boss is in this relationship. Bake off here we come.”

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

His boyfriend was an idiot.

That Sunday they drove to Hotten and the woman in the bakery took them through to a backroom set up as workshop when they told her why they were there.

They took a seat at a long table and Aaron looked around the room to take everything in.

The class consisted of about 15 people, mostly consisting of a group of women in their 50s who, as they told Robert about 10 seconds after meeting him, had booked it as a birthday present for one of them.

There was one other couple, a girl and a guy, with the guy looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there. Aaron could relate in a way, this wasn’t his usual idea of a good time… but he’d told himself to try more new things, and an afternoon playing with cakes and getting to take it home afterwards didn’t sound so bad.

“My boyfriend won this in a charity raffle.” Robert told the woman sitting next to him. “We thought it would be a nice way to spend a boring Sunday afternoon.”

Aaron was in no means ashamed of who he was or who he loved, but sometimes he still marvelled at the way Robert just casually referred to him as his boyfriend, without giving it so much as a second thought.

Robert’s new friend didn’t seem to mind as they started discussing bake off contestants and cakes they’d seen online.

“Hello everyone and welcome.” The woman from the bakery clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “We’ll get started in a minute. We’ll cover the basics first and learn how to make a few small things, like flower petals, and then we’ll move on to the actual cakes.”

There was a murmur of agreement which the woman took as a sign to continue her talk.

“My name is Louise, if I’m going too fast or something is unclear, just let me know and I’ll do my best to explain things.” She waited for someone to speak up but when no-one did she continued. “So everyone just find a place at a workstation and we can get started.” She said happily.

Everyone shuffled around the room and Robert and Aaron ended up sitting on opposite of each other.

“Do you want to sit next to your boyfriend?” One of the women offered Aaron. “I don’t mind switching.”

“Oh, no, no that’s ok. I’m fine here. Honestly.”

“Are you sure? It’s no bother.”

“I’m sure. But thank you for the offer.” Aaron said politely.

“I like it like this.” Robert cut in. “I can look at him like this without him telling me to stop being a prat and focus on the work.” He teased and reached out to squeeze Aaron’s hand over the table.

“You’re still a prat though.” Aaron shot back, making Robert laugh.

The class started properly and Louise showed everyone how to make flower petals from fondant and how to assemble them as an actual flower. Aaron was enjoying himself and his roses even looked like actual roses.

“We usually do these roses for wedding cakes.” Louise explained. “All white cakes with pink or red roses are very popular at the moment.” She showed some pictures of previous orders they’d fulfilled.

“These are nice aren’t they?” Robert asked Aaron, as he looked at the pictures.

“Yeah I suppose. Bit dull though. Just the white and pink.”

“How would you do it then? Rainbows and unicorns?”

Aaron chuckled.

“Maybe. I’m just saying, a bit more colour would make it more interesting wouldn’t it?”

“Are you boys in the market for a wedding cake?” Janet, Robert’s new friend asked him.

“Oh no, not just yet. Aaron is just a cake snob.” Robert teased and everyone laughed.

After covering the basics, the class moved on to the actual cakes.

Everyone got their own small vanilla sponge cake, some more coloured fondant, and various other tools and supplies to decorate their cake with.

“Right, now we’ll start covering the base. You can use either fondant or buttercream frosting that you can dye in a colour you like.” Louise explained and showed how with two example cakes.

Aaron chose the frosting and with a little help he managed to dye it blue. He wanted to make a landscape with a blue sky, grassy hills, and a sun and clouds in the sky.

He did his best to smooth out any ridges and wrinkles in the first layers of frosting and in the end was satisfied with the result.

A quick glance around the room showed him everyone was engrossed in their own cakes, and Robert was messing around with red fondant and a cookie cutter.

“Do you need help?” Louise asked, walking up to him.

“Oh, no not really. I’m just… trying to figure out the best way to get what I want.” He gave her a friendly smile.

“What did you want to make? Maybe I can give you some tips.”

The rest of the class seemed to pass by in no time and before he knew it, Louise asked everyone to share what they’d made.

Almost all of the women from the group had made variations of flowery designs, and one of them had gone for an explosion of pinks and pastels for a congratulations cake for her daughter, who was having a baby girl.

Robert was next and proudly showed his cake to the class. It was white, with red fondant hearts on it, and Robert ♥ Aaron written on it in icing and little rainbow and bi pride flags next to their names.

“Do you like it?” He asked Aaron.

Aaron smiled and nodded.

“It’s really cute.”

“What? No fake insult? An actual compliment from Aaron Dingle? I’m in shock!” Robert joked. “Come on, let me see yours.” he said, trying to read what Aaron had written on his cake.

Aaron turned it around and carefully pushed it towards Robert.

It took him a few seconds to read the text and then a few more to realise what it said.

“Will… you marry me?” he read out, the attention from all of the rest of the class now firmly on them.

“I don’t have a ring, I didn’t really plan this…”

“I… I don’t know what to say…”

“First time for everything.” Aaron said with a chuckle.

“I think the answer you’re looking for is yes, love.” Mary, the woman on Robert’s other side said and a few people laughed.

“Do you mean it? Are you serious?”

“Of course. I want this more than anything.” Aaron got up from his seat and rounded the table, before kneeling down in front of Robert. “Robert Jacob Sugden, I love you, will you marry me?”


End file.
